Nightingale
Nightingale belongs to Frosty. Please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Description The fourth to hatch out of all the other dragonets, Nightingale is not the largest or most impressive SkyWing you will see. She's not very tall either, being slightly shorter than most dragonets of her age. Her entire build is well-muscled and powerful from the constant battle training, but she is not at all fat or buff. Nightingale is still generally thin and quite small, but one should not judge her strength by her size alone. Her main scales are vivid red, the kind that you would see at the edge of the flame. Her underbelly is the same shade of red, but lighter and less intense. Nightingale's wings appear to be dull red when she folds them, but when she spreads them fully, you can see an odd grayish-pink color. This color scheme, of course, is rather normal for a SkyWing, but if you pay attention, there are several features that make her stand out from the usual sky dragons. One of them are her horns and spines. Her main horns are straight and a dull grey, while the rest of her spines running down her back are long and sharp, but they can be flattened at will. All of these spines are faded red, tinged with a slight hint of grayish purple, and they continue all the way down to the tip of her tail, getting slightly shorter along the way. The little dragonet has eyes with an unusual shade of deep sky blue, which seems to have a ferocious intensity in them. A spark of a flame born from natural impulsiveness and mischief is always present, and any emotion she feels can almost be felt through her blue orbs. Nightingale has an odd forked blue tongue, which is a lighter shade compared to her eyes. She has the regular SkyWing claws and build, and her wings are generally larger than the rest of her body. Still... something seems off about the dragoness, as if calling her a pure-breed would just feel... wrong. Personality Nightingale is not a dragon you can slow down, physically or otherwise. She is definitely not the stereotypical dragonet - and she despises stereotypes herself. Instead of being gentle, demure and girly in general, the SkyWing is a total tomboy. The idea of being considered "girly" makes her cringe. She is a tough dragon, willing to get herself down and dirty for whatever purpose. In fact, she'll almost always gladly do it. Impulsive is the word to describe Nightingale's personality. She'll jump head-first into anything, and always leaps before she even thinks of looking. Of course, this has ended her in various injuries before, but it doesn't stop her. She displays almost no hesitation in doing anything at all, and is frustrated when other dragons need time to choose. Needless to say, she's quite impatient too, not sparing much of her attention for things she deems unworthy of her time, or things that are "unfun", as she calls them. If she thinks something isn't worth her effort or energy, she'll forget it and move to the next thing she finds exciting. That's not to say Nightingale cannot be productive or focused despite her short attention span - she has a very protective side, and it triggers whenever she or her friends are threatened. She is also naturally emotional, so even though she seems unaffected by many things, deep down she can feel very strongly. She admits to not being very smart or logical, but she accepts that as part of herself. Her fierce nature meant that she'll jump into a fight at any moment she feels violated, or that those she cares about are. It doesn't matter if she would break a few teeth or bones, she'll still do it. This also makes her naturally stubborn. Nightingale is generally rather happy and optimistic, often looking at the bright side of things. She's also rather open-minded and friendly, and doesn't have a firm opinion of most things. She is willing to change her mind very easily, and her extroverted nature often meant that she'd strike up a conversation with any dragon in sight whenever possible. However, she is also rather naive and oblivious to the harsh truths of the world. She doesn't think or use her brain much, deeming it rather unnecessary. She also has a great interest in fighting and developing her combat techniques. In spite of her love for battle and being a thrill-seeker, she is not bloodthirsty or vengeful by any means, and is quite forgiving, although it might just be because of her natural forgetfulness. Nightingale is also capable of changing for the better, as more exposure to the world eventually made her slightly less reckless and more aware of the cruelty that life can bring. No matter what challenge she encounters, she'll still encounter them like she would with any opponent. History text text text Skills/Abilities text text text Relationships text text text Quotes text text Trivia * Despite Nightingale's name, she is not based off of the nightingale itself. * She has claustrophobia, the fear of small spaces. * Absolutely despises insects. * She likes fighting but thoroughly hates the idea of ever killing someone else. * She's the best fighter among the group. She and Gaia are the only ones capable of fighting at all, honestly. * She has had a crush on Amber ever since she was three, but is now hopelessly in love with her. * Despite her usual bold attitude, she gets completely tongue-tied when questioned about her not-so-secret attraction to Amber. * She has a terrible singing voice, which sounds like a screech of some sort when she tries to sing. * Nightingale is a light sleeper, and she rarely dreams of anything. Even if she does, it's unlikely that she'll remember anything in the morning. * Particularly enjoys wild goat meat. * Even though she cannot sing herself, she loves hearing Amber and Gaia sing. * She almost doesn't really think at all and is really forgetful. Gallery text text text Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Coded pages Category:Characters Category:Females